There is increasing scientific evidence supporting a potential link between the glycemic response of foods (rather than simply their carbohydrate content) and risk for obesity and human disease (type II diabetes, heart disease, etc.) (Fernandes et al., 2005; Tahvonen et al., 2006). Generally, findings from epidemiological studies support the notion that a low glycemic diet may afford positive health benefits and help minimize risk for development of chronic disease (Collier et al., 1988; Jenkins et al., 1988; Salmeron et al., 1997a, 1997b; Fung et al., 2002). Both specific commodities and food categories have been identified and implicated as potential contributors to a high dietary glycemic response.
Potatoes, which are a primary carbohydrate source in the diet of modern western civilizations, exhibit a per capita consumption of greater than 118 lbs. per year in the U.S. (USDA, 2008). From an economic perspective, potatoes provide roughly $3 billion in annual cash receipts to U.S. farmers, while potato production worldwide stands at 293 million tons per annum (FAOSTAT, 1998). However, potatoes generally exhibit a relatively high glycemic response after being subjected to heating or cooking (Susan and Englyst, 1993; Fernandes et al., 2005; Tahvonen et al., 2006) as a function of their significant starch content (Susan and Englyst, 1993; Soh and Brand-Miller, 1999). Though potatoes do afford diverse nutritional benefits to consumers (Camire et al., 2009), they are perceived as problematic due to their association with a high glycemic response.
There is a need for potato products with moderated glycemic response. Such products would allow U.S. potato growers and processors to expand and diversify into market areas that are presently inaccessible. Of the various types of potato products on the market, dehydrated granules or flakes represent perhaps the most satisfactory vehicle for creating a product that is not only nutritionally and organoleptically adequate, but remains so over an extended storage period (Hadziyev and Steele, 1979). Dehydrated mashed potato products themselves are an important segment of potato-based convenience foods for both individual households and for catering institutions, and also represent an ideal and versatile product form for use as a food ingredient.
With the ability to produce potato-based products with moderated glycemic response, the potato industry will be better positioned to respond to increasing consumer demands for healthier foods, both from a food ingredient and/or a consumer end-product standpoint. This type of product diversification will allow U.S. potato processors to remain competitive in domestic and global markets.
As potatoes represent an important source of carbohydrate in the human diet, there is potential benefit in producing potato-based products with an enhanced RS content and a moderated glycemic response. Such an approach could help counter the negative consumer perception associated with potatoes, and encourage consumers to continue to take advantage of the many positive nutritional benefits afforded by potato products (e.g. vitamin C content, high quality protein, etc.).
The foregoing description of related art is not intended in any way as an admission that any of the documents described therein, including pending United States patent applications, are prior art to embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, the description herein of any disadvantages associated with the described products, methods, and/or apparatus, is not intended to limit the disclosed embodiments. Indeed, embodiments of the present disclosure may include certain features of the described products, methods, and/or apparatus without suffering from their described disadvantages.
This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification. A list of these different publications can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.